1. Field
Embodiments relates to an organic light-emitting device, for example, an organic light-emitting device including a plurality of hole transport layers including materials that may have different hole transport characteristics, electrical stability, and charge-generation characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices are self-emission devices that may have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response time, and excellent brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and produce full-color images.